


Every Bit of You

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt AU, Body Worship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Atem gives one of his magicians some personal time, and shows him how much he enjoys his company.





	Every Bit of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal AU- Ryou is a palace magician who was found because of his odd skin color and hair, but was quickly discovered to be good with magic, especially dark magic. He’s raised to be Atem’s sort of ‘magical protector’- that is, he deflects any curses thrown his way. They grow up together and are close and start dating. (Ryou is also soft/chubby because it's my au and I make the rules, that's why)
> 
> (It's rated teen just to be safe, but it doesn't really get too saucy.)

Ryou flicked his door shut with his staff, using his other hand to ruffle through his hair. He could feel the flush of exertion on his cheeks.

“Ugh, I swear he’s always harder on us whenever there’s so much of a hint of trouble outside the palace…” It took him a moment to notice someone was settled on his bed, but a smile spread across his face. He gave a little bow. “My king.”

“You don’t need to be formal in here.” Atem swung his legs over the side of the bed, holding up a basket. “I saw you were training hard, so I brought you a treat.”

“You’re the best, I feel half-starved after today.” Ryou plopped down on the bed, slumping down on his back, and Atem took his staff and set it on the side table before tugging at his robe. “I warn you, I’m sort of sweaty.”

“I’ll live.” Atem said, untying the rope around Ryou’s waist and setting it aside as well. Ryou sat up so Atem could more easily remove his robe, leaving him in a simple blue shenti, his bracelets, and a few simple and loose gold chains around his neck that he wore to more easily conduct magic. Atem took surprising care in folding the robes and setting them next to Ryou’s staff, before grabbing the basket again. “Move so your head is against the wall.”

Ryou obeyed, shifting position until he was sitting up against the wall. Atem settled himself comfortably on Ryou’s lap, then held up a dough ball drizzled in honey and sprinkled with cinnamon.

“Open wide.” Ryou opened his mouth, and Atem popped it on Ryou’s tongue. Ryou hummed when he began to chew, and Atem smiled when he swallowed.

“Good?”

Ryou nodded. “Very good. Did someone just make these?”

“They’re barely an hour old, I tried to plan it for when you were finished with practice.”

Ryou kissed him with honey-sweet lips. “If you treat the whole kingdom the way you treat me, Egypt will prosper.”

“Right now, my focus is you.” Atem said, brushing a few flakes of cinnamon off of Ryou’s lips as he fed him another.

Ryou happily held his mouth open as soon as he swallowed each time. He loved the feeling of Atem’s warm fingers in and around his mouth, and he loved the sweetness of the dough.

About halfway through the basket, Atem scooted back, giving himself room to slide his sticky fingers down Ryou’s torso.

“You’re going to make a mess of me.”

“Nothing we can’t clean later.” Atem waved it off, pressing his fingers down on the pale flesh. He traced circles around with one hand, and Ryou closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

They popped back open when he felt something very different press to his stomach, and saw Atem bent down, pressing kisses wherever his fingers had left bits of honey.

Ryou’s cheeks flushed like poppies, seeing Atem- still in his headpiece, with his cape fanned around him like he’d captured a portion of the Nile over his shoulders- kissing up his belly.

That intensified tenfold when he slid down further, beginning to kiss on Ryou’s upper legs, and Ryou shuddered.

“Atem…”

“You shouldn’t hide such a beautiful body.” Atem murmured into his thighs. “It’s so soft, and every little mark is like the stroke of an artist.”

“I think Mahad would complain if I showed up to training with only a shenti.” Ryou said, laughing as Atem blew a playful raspberry on the sensitive skin inside of his thigh. The pharaoh’s hand settled on Ryou’s stomach again, and the way his rings rolled as his hand slid across the skin made Ryou shiver in delight.

“I could make him allow it.” Atem’s eyes glittered. They both knew Atem wouldn’t make his old friend uncomfortable, but the idea of having such power over the god on earth that he’d change the way things worked just for him was incredible.

Atem grabbed another sweet ball from the basket and resumed feeding, but this time, he used his free hand to squeeze at Ryou’s belly and chest, murmuring words of praise at every bite the magician took.

“You’re a blessing to the palace, and I thank the gods you were found and sent to me.” Atem said, kissing a bit of cinnamon off of Ryou’s hot cheek. 

Ryou grabbed the front of Atem’s cape and pulled him into a proper kiss, setting his own hand on top of the one cupping around his belly button.

When he pulled away for air, Ryou panted for a moment before grinning. “I’ll do anything I can do for my pharaoh, since he takes such good care of me.” He picked up the last bit of dough in the basket and pressed it to Atem’s lips instead, pleased to see him let it melt on his tongue before swallowing. He sealed the promise with another kiss and pulled Atem down on top of him, reaching up to unclasp his cape and then his headpiece. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“As if I would say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback are super appreciated!


End file.
